


stuck

by MaddieandChimney



Series: 911 Dispatchers Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: There's laughter on the other end of the phone, the kind that usually only comes when she's being pranked but then she recognises that laughter..911 Dispatchers Week Day 1: “911 what is your emergency?” + comedy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley & Josh Russo, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Dispatchers Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	stuck

Maddie grins at her best friend when he places the mug of hot chocolate in front of her, his hand moving to her growing bump in a gentle tapping motion, “Even got the expensive marshmallows for my favourite niece.” Josh winks at her before he walks the short distance back to his desk, sitting down with an over-exaggerated sigh before she hears those words she repeats out loud just a few seconds later after adjusting her microphone, “911, what is your emergency?”

There’s laughter on the other side of the phone and her hands over the keyboard pause as she frowns. It’s not often they actually hear someone laughing when they’re dialling 911, and usually, if there is, it’s a prank. Her patience has always worn thin for people holding up the line when there are so many others who actually have a genuine need for help but at twenty-five weeks pregnant, that thin line is barely a thread that’s about to snap at any given second.

Until she realises she recognises that joyful sound, the gasping for air and the slapping of a hand against his chest as he tries to calm himself down. She’d recognise that sound anywhere, “I can’t believe it’s you who answered.” Buck finally manages to get out through wheezing, “I mean, I know there was a chance but really, what were the odds?”

It’s with an impatient huff that Maddie moves to rest one hand on her bump, trying to keep her tone as professional as she possibly can through gritted teeth as she turns to Josh with an eye roll, “Evan, is there any reason you’re dialling 911?” She knows she’ll regret it if it turns out to be something serious but really, how life-threatening can it possibly be if he’s in stitches on the other end of the phone? But she also knows he’s meant to be at the house she and Chimney had just bought along with the rest of the 118 family, helping with their little fixer upper. In reality, she knows that means Eddie, Bobby and Michael are doing all of the work whilst her boyfriend pretends he knows what he’s doing and Hen, her brother and Albert sit back and drink beer, making comments here and there.

There’s more laughter and Maddie moves to cover the microphone with one hand the second Josh finishes his own call and wheels over to her, “I’m going to kill my brother.”

“Ooh, juicy.” Her eyes roll once more when he leans a little closer so he can listen in and at least it seems as though her brother can breathe now. The only reason she doesn’t snap when she isn’t getting the answers she wants is thanks to Josh shoving a half-melted marshmallow in her mouth with a grin on his face.

“You are not going to believe this,” There’s a silent promise to herself to slap her brother when she sees him next because he knows she’s impatient, pregnant and stressed already at the thought of the house not being ready in time for their daughter’s arrival. “okay, so, Cap is glaring at me, bet you are too, huh?” Luckily for him he doesn’t give her a chance to answer before he continues, “Your uh—baby daddy… Chimney… uh, well, he appears to got himself stuck in _your_ chimney, which thankfully isn’t an innuendo for anything but yeah, if you could send over some backup…”

Josh is the one who catches on first, a snort of laughter sounding through the busy dispatch centre, enough to get Linda’s attention at least with an amused look on her face as she peers over at them. Maddie isn’t too sure if she wants to laugh or cry because sure, the thought of her aptly nicknamed boyfriend Chimney getting actually stuck inside one is hilarious but also, he’s _stuck_ and probably terribly embarrassed and what the hell was he even thinking in the first place? She’s more than a little thankful when Josh gently shoves her chair to the side so he can take over, listening to the sound of typing on the keyboard that can be barely heard over the sound of his mirth.

“There may have been some alcohol involved and then we heard what sounded like birds coming from your fireplace and you know, Chimney is the smallest so we thought it would be a good idea. He wanted to get rid of the birds before you noticed because you’re cra—” Okay, if he hadn’t earned himself a slap upside the head before, she definitely was going to give him one now, when he’s only cut off by the sound of Hen shouting his name in the background. “because you’re nesting, hah, ironic.” It does nothing to alleviate how pissed off she feels right then at him, at the situation, at her idiot boyfriend for climbing up a narrow space after a few too many beers.

“Help is on the way, sir.” She practically hisses, through gritted teeth, although the way Josh is still laughing to himself with a smirk on his lips is enough to ease the tension in her shoulders a little as she rubs circles on her stomach. “Phone me—and not on this number—when he’s out of there. You absolute idiots, all of you.”

“Hey! I’m not the—”

“Don’t pretend as though you didn’t encourage him, I can practically smell the alcohol on your breath from here.” She’s met with a scoff from her brother, before she hangs up with a roll of her eyes, leaning over to grab the mug with both hands as she bites down on her lip. “Can’t believe we had the choice between that lovely, large apartment, that was all ready to move into and then the large house that needed some work doing and we had to go for that one, didn’t we?”

The response from her best friend is only a snicker, “You know you’re gonna have to leave, don’t you?” Josh’s eyebrow is raised as he talks, an amused look on his face when he realises that she doesn’t look as though she’s going to be moving out of her seat anytime soon.

Maddie pouts, letting out a huff before she nods her head, looking down at her stomach, “What are we gonna do with your daddy, huh?” She still doesn’t move though, taking the time to savour the hot chocolate Josh had made her, knowing she wasn’t going to get the same treatment with a bunch of drunk firefighters and a probably sobered up, hungover, bruised (both physically and his ego) boyfriend.

“Hey, Linda, you’re never going to guess what Maddie’s boyfriend has done—” The prime piece of comedic relief will be around the floor within minutes if Josh has anything to do with it and it’s easy to take that as her queue to leave with a groan, knowing it’ll be the running joke for at least the next few weeks until something better comes along. She just hopes that’s sooner rather than later.


End file.
